


Calendrier

by Voracity



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 14 juillet, April Fools' Day, Back to School, Bastille Day, Beaches, Bikes, Boys Kissing, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, FACE Family, Family Reunions, Fourteenth of July, Gen, Genderbending, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Magic, National Franch Day, New Year's Eve, Obon, Picnics, Restaurants, Summer, Trick or Treating, Valentine's Day, date
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 00:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voracity/pseuds/Voracity
Summary: Un texte par mois, un moment de vie volé à nos nations.





	1. Nouvel An

**Author's Note:**

> ****
> 
> **Hello tout le monde !**
> 
> **Voici un projet qui a pris vie en 2017 et qui était à la base une commande pour un calendrier avec des illustrations et tout, mais comme je n'ai plus aucune nouvelle et que je n'ai pas été payé...**
> 
> **Ce serait dommage de gâcher :D**
> 
> **Disclaimer : L'univers d'Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya.**
> 
> **Bonne lecture !**
> 
> **Corrigé par le Mongol**
> 
> **Bonne année ;)**

Dehors, des décorations oscillant entre le mauvais goût et le kitsch rappelaient à chacun l'imminence de la nouvelle année.

Les Père Noël avaient presque disparu dans leurs boîtes ou les sacs poubelles et les chants vieillots ne passaient plus depuis presque deux jours, déjà.

Accoudé à la fenêtre, Arthur soupira.

Ces festivités lui donnaient mal au crâne et l'alourdissaient toujours de mélancolie. Combien d'hivers avait-il passés dehors ou seul ?

\- Si tu continues de ruminer, je brûle ta collection de mouchoirs !

La menace était très sérieuse.

Glapissant, Arthur se redressa et se tourna vivement en direction de son hôte.

\- Je ne rumine pas, râla-t-il. Je guettais le beau temps.

\- Tu risques de le guetter longtemps, la météo annonce de l'orage.

Francis repoussa son catogan et leur versa un verre de vin, sans quitter son fauteuil, pelotonné auprès de la cheminée ronflante.

\- Heureusement que les garçons ont pris l'avion hier, ils auraient dû passer la nuit à l'aéroport, sinon !

Par habitude, Alfred et Matthew rejoignaient leurs anciens tuteurs pour Noël et leur Nouvel An se déroulait où ils le souhaitaient. Généralement avec de l'alcool, de la musique et beaucoup de gens. Beaucoup trop.

\- Tu recommences à réfléchir, se plaignit France. Donne un congé à tes sourcils et rejoins-moi, par pitié !

Si on lui demandait, l'autre nation n'avait obéi que pour épargner ses oreilles du ton aigu que prenait cette satanée grenouille. C'était un son très désagréable, alors autant le faire cesser, ça ne lui demandait rien en terme d'efforts.

\- J'ai acheté de nouvelles épices pour le vin chaud, reprit l'objet de ses pensées. Tu m'en diras des nouvelles !

\- Ou c'est ton affreux tapis qui s'en chargera, marmonna-t-il en buvant une gorgée.

Une explosion de saveur troubla ses papilles mais il serra les mâchoires. Hors de question de lui donner ce plaisir !

\- Je savais que ça allait te plaire, chantonna-t-il.

Débattre sur l'absence de fondation de cette allégation serait aussi futile que vain, alors Arthur garda son attention sur le feu, dégustant sa boisson et ignorant son vis-à-vis qui racontait les démarches entreprises pour la réalisation de ce vin chaud.

La chaleur, la sécurité, le babillement, le confort… Arthur s'endormit lentement mais sûrement.

Il baissait rarement la garde et seule sa famille pouvait se vanter d'en avoir été témoin. Sa fratrie, ses anciennes colonies restées proches et… France.

Ce dernier se tut en apercevant le visage paisible lui faisant face. Il sourit tendrement et se leva, retirant le verre et recouvrant le corps sans défense d'un plaid tricoté à la main.

Le front lisse, les sourcils détendus, un semblant d'innocence ayant fait fuir l'air perpétuellement morose, un petit sourire étirant ses lèvres…

Le cœur de Francis fit un bond à cette vision.

C'est celle-là qui l'avait fait tomber pour lui, le fauchant plus sûrement que n'importe quelle jolie paire de gambettes ou des muscles saillants.

Du bout des doigts, il remit une mèche en place et embrassa le bout du nez.

Il n'osa rien faire de plus, de peur de gâcher cet émouvant tableau.

Non, à la place, il vola l'instant d'un « clic » d'appareil photo qu'il s'empressa de cacher.

Les humeurs imprévisibles de son compagnon pouvaient revenir cher.

Retournant se caler au coin du feu, il le contempla encore quelques instants, incapable de se concentrer sur sa lecture. Mais quelques grimaces prévenant du réveil proche le renvoyèrent aussitôt à son ouvrage. Son air d'ange n'était qu'une façade, après tout.

\- Tu me regardais ? Maugréa Arthur.

\- Qu'imagines-tu, voyons ? Répliqua-t-il sans lever les yeux.

Ils eurent le même sourire mais aucun ne bougea, légère trêve dans leurs taquineries habituelles.

Un silence confortable s'installa finalement, à peine troublé par les craquements du feu.

\- Cette année, je me suis remis au talent d'un traiteur de ma connaissance. Ça ne te dérange pas ? Je suis assez content de ses derniers services.

\- Tu fais comme tu veux.

Arthur n'avait pas bougé de sous son plaid, reniflant discrètement le parfum des fleurs qui l'avait imprégné. Il avait refermé les yeux.

Ils étaient dans leur petite bulle, coupés du monde… Ne manquait plus que de la neige, mais ça faisait dix bonnes années qu'elle ne tombait plus.

Une scène intemporelle qui se répétait chaque année, avec plus ou moins de différence bien sûr. Mais, généralement, un air doux et apaisé. Un léger sourire partagé. Un petit secret.

\- Faut que j'aille pisser.


	2. Saint Valentin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****
> 
> **Je tiens à rappeler que je n'ai ni choisi les couples, ni les thèmes !**
> 
> **Et que je n'aime pas celui-ci (c'est même le dernier que j'ai écrit, j'espère que ça ne se ressent pas...), ce n'était normalement pas à moi de le faire, hé hé.**
> 
> **Bonne lecture !**
> 
> **Corrigé par le Mongol**

Allemagne avait l'impression qu'il était en train de mourir.

L'air commençait à lui manquer, le forçant à tirer sur sa cravate pour dégager sa gorge.

Son costume sur-mesure paraissait presque trop petit à cet instant, l'enserrant dans ses coutures, telle une camisole. S'il avait été sujet à la sudation excessive, il aurait dû jeter sa chemise.

Remarque, s'il se mettait torse nu…

Il secoua la tête, histoire de se réaligner avec la situation actuelle, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de s'éparpiller. Il devait rester concentré. Déjà que ne pas se perdre dans la conversation à venir lui demandera un grand effort…

Raide comme la justice, mais encore plus que d'habitude, Ludwig patientait indéfiniment, le regard vide, à deux doigts de la mort cérébrale, un bouquet de fleurs pressé contre son torse.

Tout le granit, sa chemise lui collait à la peau, sa veste lui donnait chaud, ses chaussures étaient trop petites, les épines lui piquaient les paumes…

Si, dans les trois minutes, son rendez-vous n'arrivait pas… Il envisagerait une carrière d'homme statue. Ça pourrait être bien, ça…

\- Allemagne, Allemagne !

Heureusement pour le peuple allemand, il allait pouvoir rester une nation.

\- Italie, le salua-t-il.

Le visage de glace, les sentiments aux abonnés absents… Par bonheur, Feliciano était un habitué de son comportement et n'en prit pas ombrage. À la place, il s'agrippa à son bras.

\- Tu es là depuis longtemps ? Il y avait des bouchons sur la route…

Le babil léger de l'Italien avait un côté apaisant qui décontracta les épaules du blond et lui apporta un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il offrit les fleurs durant une respiration, s'assurant de son attention.

\- Oh, Ludwig, elles sont superbes ! C'est pour moi ?

Le monologue reprit, à peine dérangé par les assentiments qui marquaient son suivi du sujet, pendant qu'il les menait au restaurant où il avait réservé une table pour le déjeuner.

À la base, il avait envisagé un dîner, mais son niveau de tension l'avait finalement convaincu d'avancer l'invitation. Il aurait voulu l'avancer plus, encore, mais cette date avait une symbolique qu'il devait renouveler. Qu'il devait rattraper.

\- C'est un beau restaurant ! Tu manges ici souvent ?

\- Seulement lors de grandes occasions.

Ludwig aurait pu préparer leur rendez-vous jusqu'au bout, commandant par avance les plats afin d'éviter les recherches fastidieuses mais il savait ô combien discuter avec les serveurs enchantait Feliciano. Et voir son sourire réjoui était un plaisir dont il ne se privait pas.

\- Merci de ton invitation, au fait ! Tu voulais m'entretenir de quelque chose ?

\- Je… ça peut attendre l'arrivée des plats, parvint-il à articuler.

Tout son courage venait de prendre la première trottinette pour l'Antarctique. Ça allait être pratique, tiens…

Mais son ami était un gentil garçon bien élevé et il n'insista pas, lui offrant plutôt un beau sourire qui donna une poussée supplémentaire à la trottinette mentale et donna envie à la nation de disparaître sur la table.

Le vin et les apéritifs parvinrent à leur table, le ranimant quelque peu et alimentant de nouveau la conversation, au même titre que leurs estomacs, même si celui d'Allemagne était légèrement contracté par le stress.

Les bougies décorant les tables du restaurant n'était pas toutes allumées, essentiellement réservées pour le soir-même, mais il regardait la leur avec une telle intensité que son ami allait finir par croire qu'elle s'enflammerait d'elle-même. Il avait le même regard que lorsqu'il le forçait à l'exercice. Celui qui ne souffrait aucune rebuffade.

Pauvres bougies.

Mais, en parallèle, il sentit son souffle s'accélérer légèrement en même temps qu'une infime chaleur remontait le long de sa colonne.

Cet air sombre éveillait en lui des sentiments refoulés depuis trop longtemps… Beaucoup trop, même, il ferait mieux de ne pas penser à ça, se reconcentrer…

Les plats arrivèrent enfin, finissant d'user les nerfs des deux nations qui avaient fini par se taire, impatients et inquiets.

\- De quoi voulais-tu m'entretenir, alors ?

Sa prise sur la fourchette était minime, se donnant un air dégagé, bien loin de ces nuages noirs qu'il pouvait ressentir.

\- Je voulais rattraper mes erreurs de la dernière fois. Tu as fait beaucoup pour moi et il est temps que je te le fasse savoir.

Zut, il était devenu trop formel, comme à chaque fois qu'il était dépassé.

\- Veux-tu bien sortir avec moi ? Couina-t-il avec empressement.


	3. Journée internationale des droits de la femme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****
> 
> **Je n'aime pas le 8 mars, pour une raison très con : marketing.**
> 
> **Non, ce n'est pas la journée de la femme mais de ses droits. Alors, non, ça ne m'intéresse pas d'avoir des soins moins chers et des culottes assorties à mes soutifs -_-**
> 
> **Et pour ça, j'ai eu du mal à trouver une ligne directrice avec le thème imposé.**
> 
> **Bonne lecture !**
> 
> **Corrigé par le Mongol**
> 
> **(Selon les sites, le chapitre n'aura pas le même nom, selon la limite de caractère imposée)**

\- Donc, si j'ai bien compris…. M. Jones, représentant des États-Unis, s'est moqué du Brexit, ce qui n'a pas plu à M. Kirkland qui a commencé à l'invectiver. C'est bien ça ?

\- Oui, M. le président.

\- Et, faisant honneur à une maturité exceptionnelle, vous avez tous les six choisi votre camp et commencé à vous battre comme des chiffonniers. Je suis toujours dans le bon ?

\- Oui, M. le président.

Au téléphone, la nation française partait un peu plus dans les aigus, piquant honteusement du nez, tel un enfant pris en faute.

\- Et suite à cela, M. Kirkland a dégainé sa baguette magique et a lancé un sort qui a fonctionné -cette fois.

\- Exactement, M. le président, couina France.

\- Sort qui s'avérait être une inversion des genres…

\- Des sexes, M. le président. Je suis toujours un homme malgré ma nouvelle anatomie.

Francis n'en menait pas large mais un regard autour de lui le rassura : ils étaient tous dans le même bateau. Il ouvrit quelques boutons de sa chemise, libérant un peu sa poitrine.

\- Débrouillez-vous pour revenir à votre état normal… si vous en avez envie, bien sûr, soupira-t-il. Je pars de mon côté.

Niveau loi de Murphy, il se posait là.

Avec un peu de chance, Arthur se calmera suffisamment afin d'annuler son sort et ils pourront tous rentrer chez eux en temps et en heure.

Et, au pire, Allemagne accepterait peut-être de le supporter le temps d'un vol. Après tout, ils étaient voisins !

Rangeant son téléphone, il se rapprocha de la blonde dont la métamorphose aurait pu être des plus attrayantes s'il n'avait pas ce perpétuel froncement de sourcils bien trop sérieux.

Et il fallait aimer les carrures fortes, aussi.

\- Hey, Ludwig, tout va bien ?

Mais le spectacle de Feliciano ouvrant sa chemise avec son éternel air innocent suffit pour qu'il saisisse le tourment de son voisin.

L'assemblée composée essentiellement de nations mâles se trouvait dans cette situation inconfortable d'ouvrir ceintures et braguettes afin de soulager leurs hanches, dénouer cravate et nœud papillon pour déboutonner les chemises pour se permettre de respirer.

Une vision des plus agréables pour un séducteur comme Francis qui, en bon hédoniste, en profitait un maximum pour se rincer l'œil, mais il s'assura de rester discret.

Il était évident que ses œillades n'allaient pas plaire à tout le monde.

\- Bon, ça tombe bien, le sujet suivant portait sur les femmes, ironisa Australie. On ne pourra pas nous reprocher de ne pas nous être mis dans leur peau.

Il y eut quelques rires polis mais peu goûtèrent la blague. Certains esprits étaient trop étriqués suite à des siècles d'obscurantisme et de propagande phallocrate, oubliant que leurs sexes biologiques n'étaient pas une fin en soi, leur identité restant plus floue qu'une photo mal prise. Après tout, ils n'étaient que des concepts, de base…

Mais comme rien ne pouvait les empêcher de hausser la voix – si ce n'était de ne plus la reconnaître – les mots reprirent leurs envolées et des phrases malheureuses furent échangées.

Pensif, Francis scrutait de nouveau ses camarades nations, tentant d'oblitérer le son. Si lui-même avait encore une image très idéalisée de la gente féminine, il avait conscience de son retard à leur sujet dans sa république. Mieux valait ne pas avoir le verbe trop haut…

Mais pendant sa contemplation, il eut la surprise de se rendre compte que certains paraissaient très à l'aise avec leur nouvelle anatomie. Généralement les plus anciens, tels Chine et Turquie, mais aussi Australie et Japon. Et vu le clin d'œil derrière le masque, ce sera une histoire pour une autre fois…

Discrètement, la blonde photographia la vilaine cachottière, envoyant le cliché à son demi-frère Grèce. Vengeance !

De qui, de quoi, ça, c'était une autre histoire.

\- Et maintenant qu'on est dans une impasse, on fait quoi ? Soupira Brésil. Se crier dessus ne résoudra aucun conflit, mon avion est dans dix heures et j'ai toujours pas de pomme d'Adam. Puisque rien de constructif ne sortira d'ici, je peux espérer avoir de la barbe demain ?

Tous les regards convergèrent dans la direction du Royaume-Uni alors trop occupé à classer ses papiers.

Les oreilles très visiblement rouges, il se jeta sur sa tasse, engloutissant le liquide refroidi comme si c'était la meilleure boisson, évitant d'avoir à répondre. Du moins, tout de suite.

\- Je sais pas comment on fait, couina Arthur, le nez bas.


	4. 1er avril

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****
> 
> **Corrigé par le Mongol :)**

Un ricanement.

C'était comme un signal.

Francis, Antonio et Gilbert surgirent du couloir obscurci.

Ils s'échangeaient des coups de coude, tentant de forcer l'autre à se taire. Ils ne devaient pas se faire repérer !

Si jamais ils se faisaient attraper… Si le président du Conseil des étudiants leur mettait la main dessus…

Ils seraient morts. Ils étaient morts.

Leurs poches étaient pleines de leurs ingrédients secrets. Il ne fallait rien perdre, tout était précieux. Tout avait sa place dans leur Plan.

Le Plan ?

Du spectacle. Du grand art. Une mise en scène. Un grand théâtre.

Le compte à rebours était lancé ! Très bientôt, les trois coups allaient résonner entre les murs de l'internat, secouant la torpeur qui s'était installée depuis un mois. La course aux examens avait figé les étudiants.

Mais vous pouvez compter sur le trio pour rudoyer leur petit monde, leur ouvrir les yeux.

\- Tout est en place ? Chuchota Francis.

Il tentait d'apaiser les pics de rire qui le secouaient.

\- Presque, répondit Antonio. Les derniers détails doivent être revus.

Il frappa ses poches pleines pour souligner ses propos.

Gilbert faillit avaler sa langue à force de s'étouffer d'hilarité.

\- Eh bien, allons revoir ça !

Ils évitèrent les rondes des surveillants sans même y penser, tellement ils étaient rodés.

Leur amitié datait de leur entrée dans cet établissement. Pratiquement dix ans… Ça en faisait des pitreries et des plans foireux, des retenues et des remontrances… Des pages ajoutées à leur dossier scolaire… Des situations gênantes et des regards de fierté !

Des souvenirs et une complicité à toute épreuve.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre noire comme si elle leur appartenait.

Soudoyer et menacer les membres du club photo n'avait pas été trop complexe, c'était une activité relativement fréquente à cette période.

Les prises de guerre furent extirpées des poches et chacun prit place à son poste. Chaque minute comptait, il ne fallait pas en perdre une.

Le lendemain les trouva épuisés, les yeux injectés de sang et débraillés. Heureusement qu'on était dimanche.

\- On lance l'offensive demain, nous sommes d'accord ? Répéta Gilbert en bâillant.

Des larmes de fatigue perlaient à leurs yeux alors qu'ils se traînaient à leur chambre, les muscles douloureux et l'esprit embrumé.

\- Ouais, à l'heure du petit-déjeuner, y aura tout le monde. C'est le meilleur moment, il y aura plus d'impact.

Ils offrirent un sourire ravageur à Arthur Kirkland qui plissa aussitôt le front, les méninges tournant à fond. Qu'avait encore pu inventer le trio infernal ?

Il les laissa partir se coucher, parfaitement conscient que les questionner ne servira à rien, il valait mieux qu'il se mette directement en chasse !

\- Yao, avec moi, ordonna-t-il.

Qui sait ce qui allait leur tomber sur le coin du nez…

* * *

Notre trio infernal avait passé la journée de dimanche à se reposer et à glousser, ayant hâte que le lendemain arrive.

Arthur tenta bien d'en savoir plus mais ils firent semblant de dormir. Il opta alors pour un demi-tour en soupirant.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils n'avaient rien trouvé qu'il n'y avait rien ! Il fallait poursuivre les recherches.

* * *

Le réfectoire n'était pas trop bruyant. Un lundi matin, ça n'excitait pas grand-monde.

Gilbert bâillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire sous le regard inquiet de son frère.

Pour les repas, ils étaient séparés, suite à une blague monstrueuse impliquant un poulpe et une soupière. Vivant, le poulpe.

Nul ne savait comment Antonio s'était débrouillé pour l'amener…

De leurs tables respectives, ils se lançaient des regards pour communiquer, mais ce n'était pas très pratique. En tout cas, ils parvinrent à s'échanger le signal convenu.

C'est à ce moment-là que les professeurs chargés de distribuer le courrier arrivèrent.

\- Dis-donc, y en a plus que d'habitude, commenta Romano. Y a des anniversaires ?

Les lettres furent ouvertes et les premiers jurons éclatèrent pendant que le trio attrapait des aliments qu'ils cachèrent avant de prendre la fuite. Ils évitèrent les plus réactifs qui tentèrent de les attraper mais ils furent peu nombreux.

Découvrir des photos de nos pires moments avait tendance à pétrifier !


	5. Mai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****
> 
> **Hello !**
> 
> **La correction du mois précédent a été mis en ligne dans la foulée, vous pouvez retourner y jeter un œil :)**
> 
> **Sinon, pour ce texte, à la base, c'était Lituanie & Pologne, mais craignant un faible intérêt, il y a eu un changement.**
> 
> **Pour ne pas dater ce texte, Romano n'est pas nommé en tant que pays (et oui, l'Italie en tant que telle est une appellation assez récente)**
> 
> **Bonne lecture !**
> 
> **Corrigé par le Mongol**

Avec un soupir de satisfaction, Antonio s'allongea dans une tache de soleil, savourant la caresse des rayons sur sa peau déjà hâlée.

La digestion s'annonçait longue et lourde, mais ce n'était pas de sa faute si les plats avaient été si copieux !

Il se tapota le ventre avec un sourire béat, tirant sur sa chemise et desserrant sa ceinture de quelques crans.

\- Je te dérange pas ? Râla-t-on.

\- Ah, Romano, ta voix est si mélodieuse !

Belgique gloussa alors qu'elle pliait la nappe, amusée par le rougissement de fureur qui prenait de l'ampleur sur le visage du plus jeune.

\- Doucement, tu vas tordre les couverts, l'apaisa-t-elle.

Plus loin, Pays-Bas sortait les bouteilles de la rivière, vérifiant leur état.

Ronchonnant, l'Italien passa à côté de son imbécile d'ancien tuteur, portant le panier, dans l'idée de le placer à l'arrière de leurs vélos. Mais une main autour de sa cheville l'arrêta. Bon, surtout parce qu'il ne voulait pas casser la vaisselle. Et qu'il adorait les verres aux motifs de tortues qu'Espagne possédait, mais il ne lui avouera jamais.

\- Vire ta main de là si tu tiens à tes doigts, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

L'iris vert était visible grâce aux paupières légèrement entrouvertes.

Peut-être que s'il allait un peu rapidement, il pouvait attraper le couteau à rôti et…

Mais Antonio connaissait bien cette nation qu'il avait accueillie sur ses terres, des décennies plus tôt, et, très vite, Romano se retrouva allongé à son tour, délesté de sa charge, les joues rougies par des sentiments contradictoires.

Près d'eux, Belgique finit de ranger les derniers reliefs du repas puis quitta leur compagnie, rejoignait son frère, camouflant avec peine son amusement.

\- Regarde les nuages, conseilla Antonio sans se tourner vers lui.

Sa prise sur son épaule était ferme et assurée. Il ne comptait pas le relâcher et Romano avait conscience qu'il ne parviendrait pas à l'en libérer, alors il cessa tout mouvement, fixant le ciel, une moue boudeuse clairement visible.

Espagne le laissa tranquille un temps avant de recommencer à le taquiner, tentant de remettre un sourire sur ce visage.

\- Le pique-nique était si bon que tu as estimé nécessaire d'en garder le surplus ?

Mais l'attention de Romano resta sur la voûte céleste imperturbable. Même lorsqu'il appuya sur ses joues qu'il avait gonflées d'air pour souligner son mouvement d'humeur.

Le meilleur moyen de faire tourner en bourrique Espagne, ça restait de l'ignorer, et de loin !

Et c'est ce qu'il fit, puisant dans des ressources inconnues pour ne pas gigoter sous les chatouilles, serrant les dents à la suite des bêtises énoncées à voix haute, et s'aiguisant les griffes sur les mains baladeuses.

Mais Antonio avait une carte maîtresse.

Il se hissa à califourchon sur sa tête de mule préférée et, souriant largement, il plongea son regard dans le sien, attirant son attention.

Et Romano s'en voulut, pour ça.

Car là, son champ de vision n'était composé que d'un seul sujet : les yeux de l'autre nation.

Antonio avait les yeux verts. Mais pas un simple vert, banal, trop clair ou trop foncé, non ! Ils étaient d'un vert qui vous rappelait les vertes contrées irlandaises. D'un vert paradisiaque et tendre. Lumineux.

Romano sentait ses barrières chuter, une à une.

Pourquoi s'entêter à jouer les statues de marbre alors qu'il pourrait simplement éclater de rire et se fondre dans l'étreinte proposée ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il tout simplement pas se redresser et ravir ces lèvres moqueuses ?

Son tourmenteur ne cacha pas son sourire, clairement conscient de son débat intérieur. De toute façon, il était trop occupé à se fustiger mentalement pour se rendre compte du mouvement de ses lèvres.

Enfin, il en prit pleinement conscience à l'amorce du baiser.

Le sale petit…

Mais se séparer, quitter l'étreinte et se libérer de ses lèvres, ce serait de nouveau perdre, rater la victoire que l'on effleure du bout des doigts.

Ses doigts se crochetèrent aux cheveux mis à mal par ses idioties précédentes, tirant dessus suffisamment pour se venger mais pas assez pour qu'Antonio recule dans leur embrassade.

À lui, maintenant, d'imposer le rythme, de reprendre le dessus. De devenir le maître de cet enlacement.

La caresse glacée des mains froides de son tuteur se faufilant sous sa chemise avait la saveur d'un encouragement, mais il les chassa, appuyant sur les hanches de cet envahisseur, le repoussant par petits centimètres, tout en douceur et en surprise.

Quand, enfin, il parvint à la réussite de son entreprise, tout s'arrêta.

Le torse secoué par son souffle court, Romano surplombait son tourmenteur, la narguant dans toute sa fierté d'ange corrompu, le forçant à se rallonger.

\- À mon tour ! Déclara-t-il d'un ton sombre empli de promesses.

Et, en effet, ce fut au tour de l'Espagnol de subir les mêmes assauts que son cadet avait dû supporter plus tôt, le forçant à supplier, pleurant sans fin, sous le regard dépité de Pays-Bas et faussement réprobateur de sa sœur.


	6. Juin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****
> 
> **J'avais complètement oublié de le poster, toutes mes excuses !**
> 
> **Bonne lecture !**
> 
> **Corrigé par le Mongol**

À leur âge, les températures n’avaient plus trop d’impact sur eux. Seules les extrêmes pouvaient les mettre dans l’embarras, mais il fallait les trouver.

Faisant la planche dans l’eau cristalline d’une crique reculée et accidentée, Héraklès savourait la tranquillité des lieux.

Bon, il y avait des avions dans le ciel, la vie animale et humaine si on tendait bien l’oreille pour la dernière. Mais, comparé au palais gouvernemental qui fourmillait d’activité, c’était un véritable royaume du silence.

Il ferma les yeux, diminuant l’agressivité du soleil sans s’y soustraire pour autant. À quoi bon ? C’était l’été, après tout…

\- Ne me dis pas que tu vas t’endormir…

\- La ferme, maugréa-t-il.

Il entrouvrit les yeux mais les referma bien vite, le soleil était toujours là. Et l’ombre n’était pas suffisante.

\- C’est vraiment agréable de profiter de ta présence.

\- Tu es venu de ton plein gré, assume et supporte, tu veux ?

Une giclée d’eau salée atteignit son visage, brisant sa planche pour le coup et le faisant se tenir droit, crachotant légèrement.

\- C’est vraiment agréable de partager du temps avec toi, on te l’a déjà dit ? Finit-il par articuler.

\- Des tas de fois, bien sûr ! Tout le monde m’adore !

\- Le monde va vraiment mal, alors.

Immergés dans l’eau jusqu’à la moitié du torse, ils se turent.

\- Plus sérieusement, pourquoi tu as accepté, Sadiq ?

\- Je pourrais te renvoyer la question. Pourquoi m’as-tu invité ?

Ne sachant quoi répondre, Héraklès détourna le regard et plongea un peu plus dans l’eau, un peu boudeur.

Ce qu’il pouvait détester quand il avait le dernier mot ! Et encore plus quand c’était avec raison !

Il n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui l’avait poussé à lui proposer de le rejoindre lors d’une de ses escapades. Hormis son frère et quelques humains à la relation _intime_ , il ne le faisait jamais, préférant rester seul lors de ces rares moments volés à son fardeau de vie.

Quittant finalement la surface de l’eau des yeux, il les reporta sur son vis-à-vis qui scrutait les falaises à pic, oublieux de l’échange précédent.

Le masque était resté sur la plage de galets, avec leurs vêtements et leurs sacs, permettant au soleil de glisser sur son profil avec la même liberté que le vent et ses cheveux dérangés par ce dernier.

\- Une pulsion, marmonna-t-il.

Il ne releva pas, ses yeux verts toujours tournés sur les côtes. Peut-être la brise s’était emparée de ses mots avant qu’ils ne parviennent à ses oreilles ?

Soupirant, il se remit en position de planche, savourant de nouveau la caresse des rayons sur sa peau.

Du mouvement secoua la mer, indiquant la mise en branle de son voisin. Il ne jouait donc plus les statues de sel. Il était temps, il aurait pu se dissoudre, à force !

Un simple sourire illustra son amusement mais il ne bougea pas. Il ne le fit pas non plus lorsqu’un obstacle se plaça dans la lumière.

\- Barre-toi de mon soleil ! s’exclama-t-il en esquissant une moue.

\- Sympa ton nouveau tonneau, Diogène. Tu m’y invites aussi ?

\- T’es lourd.

Il racla la surface de l’eau du bras pour la lui projeter. Chacun son tour, na.

Mais, loin de se démonter, Sadiq l’attrapa par les épaules, le forçant à se redresser, le plaquer contre lui et tirant sur les mèches bouclées gorgées d’eau, s’amusant de ses feulements de chat alors qu’il se débattait mollement.

\- T’es _vraiment_ lourd. Lâche-moi.

\- Tu en as autant envie que moi. C’est-à-dire : pas du tout.

Ils cessèrent tout geste mais ne se séparèrent pas pour autant. En fait, il était bien, là, dans ses bras et contre son torse. Il y grappillait la chaleur que l’eau lui volait, petit cycle de grand confort.

\- Sérieusement, Héraklès, pourquoi m’as-tu invité ? Souffla-t-il contre ses cheveux, les caressant du bout des doigts. Et sans mentir…

\- Parce que j’en avais envie, j’imagine, avoua-t-il de mauvaise grâce.

Il fut récompensé d’un baiser… et d’une mèche tirée violemment.


	7. 14 Juillet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****
> 
> **J'ai jamais autant détesté le système de tags de ce site. Beuh...**
> 
> **Bonne lecture !**
> 
> **Corrigé par le Mongol**
> 
> **Thème : c'est l'anniversaire de France, il reçoit des cadeaux des autres nations**

Les Champs-Élysées débordaient de monde. Il y en avait partout, se pressant afin d'avoir la meilleure vue possible sur le défilé.

La fête nationale avait toujours autant de succès, c'est fou !

Mais parmi cette foule en liesse, il manquait une personne. Un être témoin de l'époque anniversaire. Mais à cette date, il n'était jamais là.

* * *

\- Bon anniversaire, France !

\- Merci Portugal, c'est gentil.

Installé dans une causeuse, Francis accueillit ceux qui s'étaient déplacés pour l'occasion. Ceux qui en étaient empêchés avaient ajouté à leurs excuses leurs présents.

Ça promettait une belle crampe à la main de remercier tous ces gens !

Mais, pour le moment, c'était son visage qui en était menacé, à force de sourire comme un demeuré. Ou une participante à un concours de miss. Au choix.

La pièce était suffisamment grande pour tous ces gens, et heureusement. Il fallait voir large mais pas trop. Que le poids des absents ne pèse pas sur les épaules des présents.

Enfin, pas trop.

\- Hey, Francis ! Le raton-laveur *****  a pas voulu venir, ça fera plus d'alcool pour moi !

\- Écosse !

Sincèrement heureux de la venue de son plus vieil ami, il se leva pour l'enlacer, toussant à peine suite à la vigoureuse frappe dans son dos. Si, si, à peine. Juste une toux discrète qui lui gonfla les joues.

\- Tu as l'air en forme, dis donc, souffla-t-il.

\- La vie simple loin des ennuis, ça évite la chute des cheveux, tu devrais essayer, tu sais !

Théâtralement, Francis porta les mains à son catogan, l'air dévasté.

\- Je le savais ! Ce n'était pas normal d'en ramasser autant ! Oh mon Dieu, Écosse, que vais-je donc devenir ?

\- Chauve, déclara-t-il très sérieusement.

Les deux nations étaient tellement dans leurs bêtises qu'elles ne faisaient plus attention à leur volume sonore, attirant l'attention de leurs congénères sur eux. Ils hochèrent la tête avec un rien de blâme amusé.

Ce duo était vraiment impayable. Si seulement ils pouvaient se tenir un tant soit peu…

Des regards énervés à divers degrés de vérité les fusillèrent sans qu'ils n'y prêtent attention, perdus dans leurs bêtises. Et cette simple constatation fit éclore des sourires amusés. Une telle amitié était plaisante dans leur cercle déchiré par la politique.

\- Tu n'as pas encore ouvert tes cadeaux ? Finit par remarquer son ami.

\- Non, il manque encore quelques personnes et seulement après je pourrai le faire.

\- Tu es trop traditionaliste.

\- Comme si c'était seulement possible !

L'arrivée de Pologne, tout en discrétion, les sépara.

* * *

Heureusement, Francis put détendre ses zygomatiques, bien qu'il continuait de sourire, comme à son habitude. C'était juste naturel et non forcé, contrairement à tantôt.

Malgré l'attitude festive du petit comité, il y eut quelques petits moments de blanc après des remarques qui auraient pu passer pour être motivées par l'alcool… si les nations n'y étaient pas immunisées.

Mais, dans l'ensemble, l'ambiance était au beau fixe, les anecdotes pimentant les conversations, même si elles n'étaient pas toutes de première fraîcheur.

\- Et la fois où Arthur t'a fait croire qu'il y avait une réunion de fées dans la crique, tu t'en rappelles ?

\- Impossible d'oublier, la marée m'a emporté sur des kilomètres !

Les gloussements des témoins de l'époque encouragèrent les autres à les imiter, assurant la bonne humeur.

Les bouteilles s'accumulaient, les miettes se multipliaient mais le soleil brillait toujours, encourageant à rester et à prolonger la réunion amicale.

Un anniversaire, ce n'était qu'une fois par an, et celui d'une nation était chargé de trop de symboles pour passer inaperçu.

\- Ah ! Ça ira, ça ira, ça ira, le peuple en ce jour sans cesse répète !

\- On devrait peut-être leur retirer leurs verres, non ? Chuchota Belgique.

\- D'abord, les photos, répliqua Pologne en sortant son appareil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Arthur/Angleterre. Le raton-laveur, c'est lui.


	8. Obon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****
> 
> **Bonne lecture !**
> 
> **Corrigé par le Mongol**
> 
> **Thème : Obon**

Kiku contempla ses valises, réfléchissant.

Il allait rejoindre Yao et tous ses frères et sœurs pour l'occasion de la fête des âmes. Des fantômes.

Peu importe.

À l'aéroport, il retrouva les jumeaux coréens et Im Yong Soo l'accapara, lui racontant sa vie depuis leur dernier meeting commun. C'était toujours mieux que la radio de la voiture dépêchée pour eux.

Il nota mentalement que le paysage de Shanghai n'avait pas trop changé depuis la dernière fois. Ça lui donnait l'étrange impression de rentrer au bercail, de faire comme son peuple. De retourner à la campagne, auprès des siens, pour rendre hommage aux défunts.

Sauf que Yao n'était pas son père, que les autres nations asiatiques n'étaient pas sa famille, même s'ils se surnommaient « fratrie » pour faciliter les choses.

Son soupir ne fut pas assez discret et il se retrouva avec le Coréen du Sud pratiquement sur les genoux qui l'assomma cette fois de question sur lui.

Encore une heure de route…

* * *

Si les parties communes avaient été modifiées, leurs chambres n'avaient été que dépoussiérées et dégageaient une étrange impression de sérénité. Ou ça venait du fait que Taïwan n'était pas encore là, à leur empoisonner l'esprit de ses inquiétudes. C'était fort possible.

Ils arrivaient selon leurs disponibilités, se saluant, plus ou moins contents d'être là, selon si leur présence avait été forcée ou non.

\- L'an prochain, on pourrait aller chez Kiku ? Demanda timidement Malaisie.

Un débat démarra aussitôt, encore assez léger. La soirée était jeune, tous n'était pas encore arrivés, l'alcool était toujours dans les placards.

Mais aucune décision ne fut prise à ce sujet.

Ce n'était pas le bon moment.

Il y eut encore quelques autres débarquements, la porte claquant, des mots de salut et de bienvenue s'élevant dans des langues différentes, des froissements de vêtements, des claquements de chaussures…

La « famille » était finalement réunie. Les festivités pouvaient officiellement débuter ! Et les bouteilles d'alcool quittèrent placards et bagages. Enfin.

Ce n'était pas pour détendre l'atmosphère, il en faudrait des camions-citernes avant d'en ressentir les effets ! Mais ça faisait partie du rituel. Des habitudes humaines qui avaient déteint sur eux par la force du temps.

Yao eut un regard de fierté paternelle à les voir tous réunis dans le salon de sa demeure, se chamaillant ou évoquant des sujets légers.

Malgré leurs différents et le froid qui régnait entre certains membres, que ce soit dû à des histoires bassement géopolitiques et humaines ou suite à une énième dispute fraternelle, ils s'étaient rejoints, avaient fait le trajet jusqu'ici, interrompant parfois des projets importants juste pour échanger des piques autour d'une tasse de thé.

C'est un peu ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une famille, non ?

Juste à côté de lui, Kiku déchiffrant pensivement l'étiquette d'une bouteille de Mehkong apporté par Thaïlande.

\- Le grand  _pudu_  de cette année promet d'être encore meilleur que les précédents, lança-t-il en guise de préambule. Le temple a été rénové depuis la dernière fois.

Le dialogue avec Japon n'avait été simple à établir. Plus encore quand il était perdu dans ses pensées, triturant l'étiquette jaune…

Durant un bref instant, l'envie de piquer la pagaie de Vietnam et en administrer un vigoureux coup sur la tronche de son fils adoptif lui picota les doigts au point qu'il se jeta presque sur la théière brûlante pour servir le thé. Tout pour ne pas succomber à cette pulsion soudaine.

Son empressement fit se soulever quelques sourcils mais rien de plus. On ne pouvait pas être une nation millénaire et rester sain d'esprit, après tout. Et puis, bon, à son âge… On pouvait bien le lui pardonner, non ?

De son côté, Japon était parfaitement conscient des tentatives de son ancien tuteur mais c'était toujours aussi amusant de le voir perdre patience.

Il fut coupé dans ses réflexions par Malaisie, sautant sur ses genoux et embrayant sur quantité de questions auxquelles il fut bien en peine de répondre. Mais elle paraissait satisfaite malgré tout, alors il avait dû bien s'en tirer.

La soirée et celles qui suivirent furent du même ton, alliant ambiance confortable à querelles intestines. Aux surnoms tendres succédaient quelques promesses sanglantes. Et les aliments possédaient leurs assaisonnements personnalisés.

Mais le grand soir, celui où le grand _pudu_  se déroulait, une trêve implicite fut établie, et la « famille » apparut au grand temple vêtue de ses plus beaux atours. C'était une exposition de soie, de nacre et de pierreries. C'était superbe, clinquant et sorti des placards deux semaines auparavant.

Lorsque, enfin, les dernières lanternes flottantes eurent disparu, cela marqua la fin.

\- L'an prochain, on le fera chez Japon ? Lança joyeusement Malaisie.


	9. Rentrée scolaire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****
> 
> **Bonne lecture !**
> 
> **Corrigé par le Mongol**
> 
> **Thème : UA humain Arthur et Peter - thème 'Papa Arthur et Fiston Sealand préparent la rentrée scolaire'**

Depuis les aurores, et même la veille, Arthur courait partout, les cheveux plus en pétard que jamais -et il partait de très loin- et la cravate de travers.

Il avait passé le mois d'août à retourner la maison et avait poussé la factrice aux larmes en la traitant d'incapable.

Le tout sous le regard de son fils, Peter, qui n'en finissait plus de soupirer, blasé de ce spectacle qui se répétait tous les ans.

Il jeta à peine un œil au calendrier, sachant qu'il trouverait la date du jour barré d'une grande croix, sans oublier l'espèce de décompte commencé un mois auparavant.

-Dépêche-toi Peter, on va être en retard !

Contrairement à ce qui lui avait été ordonné, le jeune homme prit son temps pour siroter son chocolat et terminer ses tartines. Il savait encore lire l'heure et était déjà lavé et habillé, ils étaient donc large en temps.

Et puis, c'était si amusant de recevoir le regard noir de son père, pas du tout intimidant, surtout avec sa mise de travers.

-Je vais me laver les dents, lança-t-il en posant la vaisselle dans l'évier.

Ça l'occupera au moins quelques minutes.

Et, en effet, lorsqu'il revient coiffé et les dents lavées, la vaisselle s'égouttait sur le rebord de l'évier, son père se rongeant les ongles, effectuant les cent pas au milieu du salon.

-Je suis prêt.

-Il était temps ! Allez, on y va !

Peter eut à peine le temps de lever les yeux au ciel qu'il se faisait attraper par le col et traîner jusqu'à la voiture où son cartable attendait depuis la veille.

-Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir un déjeuner ?

-Je me débrouillerai, t'inquiète.

Et puis, il ne voulait pas finir à l'infirmerie pour un lavage d'estomac, provoqué par les talents inexistants de son père en cuisine.

-Je vais te donner de l'argent, alors.

Arthur fouilla ses poches avant de jurer et de courir jusqu'à l'intérieur, récupérant son portefeuille avant de tendre un billet à son fils.

-Bon, je crois qu'on a tout, décréta-t-il. On va pouvoir y aller !

Docilement, Peter entra dans l'habitacle et attache sa ceinture, imité par l'adulte qui jura de nouveau en se rendant compte qu'il avait aussi oublié les clés. Retour à la maison.

Sans s'émotionner, le futur élève s'accouda à la fenêtre de la portière, patientant. Plus le stress de son père était élevé et plus il était tête en l'air. Ça aidait à relativiser.

-Portefeuille, clé, portable, j'ai tout, c'est bon cette fois !

La voiture démarra -à ce stade, Peter ne s'y attendait plus- et ils purent enfin partir.

-Je vais te poser en avance, j'irai me garer après. Ça ira ?

-Mais oui, papa, je pense pouvoir entrer dans le bâtiment sans déclencher l'alarme incendie !

Son cousin l'avait fait il y a deux ans, par contre. Alfred était consternant, franchement. Au moins, ça mettait de l'ambiance lors des fêtes de famille et autres réunions dans le genre.

Lorsque Arthur revint, il eut la désagréable surprise de retrouver son fils planté devant la grille en fer forgé, le visage tourné vers le ciel ou l'extrémité de l'obstacle. À voir.

-Tu n'étais pas obligé de m'attendre, déclara-t-il, touché.

-C'est fermé. Je n'ai pas pu ouvrir.

Au temps pour lui…

-Il doit être trop tôt, nul besoin de s'inquiéter.

Mais Peter ne fut pas dupe et se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés. Et, en effet, le sourcil de son père tiquait, montant et descendant très rapidement. C'était toujours aussi amusant à voir.

-Essayons à l'autre entrée ?

-On ne va quand même pas passer par les cuisines !

-Ce sera toujours mieux que rater ton premier jour de cours !

Heureusement pour leurs fiertés respectives, il n'y avait personne dans la rue pour les apercevoir dans un débat aussi stérile.

-Ou alors, je sonne l'accueil !

-Ouais, faisons ça, grommela Peter, les mains dans les poches.

Ils patientèrent alors que les grésillements de l'interphone s'élevaient, troublés uniquement par la voix un peu robotique de la dame de l'accueil qui s'enquérait de la raison de l'appel.

\- […] Et je me demandais donc  _why is the bloody gate not open?_

-Mais mon cher monsieur, la rentrée n'est que demain !


	10. Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****
> 
> **Bonne lecture !**
> 
> **Thème : USA & Canada - thème 'Halloween'**

Les rues étaient noires.

Noires de monde et sombres.

À d'autres occasions, les pas seraient plus hésitants et pressés à la fois, les ampoules des réverbères n'ayant pas été remplacées depuis des semaines.

Mais des citrouilles marquaient les allées, illuminées de bougies électriques, des torches fluorescentes aux images horrifiantes délimitaient les porches des différentes propriétés. Des rires sinistres pré-enregistrés ponctuaient les allées et venues des groupes, provoquant amusement et effroi.

\- Des bonbons ou un sort ! Claironnait-on un peu partout.

Partout, de déguisements se frayaient un chemin, bousculant d'autres costumes dans un fouillis de couleurs et de joie.

\- Attends, Alfred, attends ! Tu vas trop vite !

Esquivant un groupe d'enfants surexcités, Matthew parvint finalement à la hauteur de son frère, respirant fort, plié en deux.

\- Les parents nous ont dit de rester ensemble, t'es nul… Pourquoi tu ne m'attends jamais ?

\- Parce que ça te prend toujours un demi-siècle pour faire un mètre. J'en ai marre de toujours t'attendre. Les meilleurs bonbons sont déjà partis et si ça continue, il n'y en aura plus du tout ! C'est donc toi qui es nul…

\- Même pas vrai, grommela-t-il.

Il remit en place son masque de hockey et rajusta sa prise sur le manche de sa machette en plastique.

\- Bon, on commence ?

\- C'est toi qu'on attend, je te ferais remarquer.

Très digne dans son costume de rescapé d'apocalypse, Alfred attrapa sa main et le traîna après lui, à l'assaut de la première maison à la fin de la rue où déjà l'activité se raréfiait. Soit on arrivait à la fin des provisions, soit les propriétaires prévoyaient de bientôt se coucher.

Dans tous les cas, il fallait presser le pas histoire de ne pas rater le coche.

* * *

Les paniers en forme de crâne humain alourdis de friandises, les deux adolescents poursuivaient leur tour du quartier résidentiel, saluant ceux qu'ils connaissaient.

Entre eux deux, il n'y avait pas de conversation, aucun mot d'échangé.

La cohabitation forcée connaissait des hauts et des bas, que ce soit par le caractère violent des Kirkland confronté à celui plus doux des Bonnefoy, ou l'homophobie latente d'Alfred par son incompréhension de la situation.

Découvrir à douze ans que son père divorcé ne s'était marié à sa mère que pour se conformer à la société était quasiment un traumatisme. Mais apprendre dans la même heure qu'il s'était mis en ménage avec un autre homme, père lui aussi, et qu'ils allaient emménager ensemble dans la semaine…

Le choc et la méconnaissance d'Alfred s'étira sur les années, assombrissant certains jours.

La crise d'adolescence fut dévastatrice et bien des reproches furent échangés avec plus ou moins de justesse.

Des trêves furent imposées entre chaque membre de cette famille recomposée, comme cette soirée d'Halloween où les deux nouveaux frères imposés étaient partis en quête de sucreries rien que tous les deux.

* * *

\- Bonjour tous les deux, votre soirée s'est bien passée ?

Francis embrassa le front de Matthew et servit Alfred en café avant son propre bol.

\- Vous êtes rentrés tard, la récolte était bonne ?

\- Très bonne ! s'exclama son fils.

\- Ho ho ! Va-t-il falloir prévoir des rendez-vous chez le dentiste ?

\- Papa !

Père et fils se chamaillèrent joyeusement sous le regard à la fois blasé et envieux du troisième présent. Mais à force de s'en plaindre, il avait perdu toute initiative affectueuse de la part du petit-ami de son père.

\- Tu avais raison papa, nos costumes ont eu beaucoup de succès. Nous avons eu de nombreux compliments.

\- Mat' a fait pleurer un gamin.

La voix grave d'Alfred les surprit mais une fois cette émotion passée, un sourire véritable illumina le visage de Francis.

\- Même pas vrai ! Il pleurait déjà avant qu'on arrive !

\- Peut-être, mais ses larmes ont redoublé quand il t'a vu.

Ils continuèrent de se chamailler sous les yeux attendris de leurs pères, Arthur les ayant rejoint sans se faire remarquer.

\- On va s'en sortir, tu vois ?


End file.
